


it's kind of a funny story

by almightyali



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I suck at this, M/M, Princess in danger!Harry, Savior!Louis, not really but kind of, stangers to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almightyali/pseuds/almightyali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets stuck in the worst situation ever and Lovoo stranger Louis Tomlinson is here to help (and also make fun of) him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's kind of a funny story

**Author's Note:**

> the title is the name of a movie i really liked so yeah, there we go.
> 
> it's my first time writing on ao3 and i must say i'm not too disappointed of what i just wrote. also it's my first time writing for someone else than me so yeah, hope you like it.
> 
> this story is based on a true story (i have friends who like to be in....weird situations) thankfully i can use them to write. nice.
> 
> i do not promote Lovoo nor am i paid to. i own none of the characters (no matter how much i'd love to) this is fiction.
> 
> enjoy !! :)

"I swear Nick, Doncaster is really nice. I've been here a week and made two friends already. You need to visit as soon as possible. You're gonna love it." Harry says, excited as ever.

"I know Harry, you've said that everyday since you arrived. I'll come I promise. Once I get that raise, I'll jump on the first train and meet you there."

"Alright, keep me updated. I have to go, I planned to visit the town today"

"Didn't you say that yesterday? ...and the day before?"

"Bye Nick!!" Harry hangs up and gets to business. He hops into the shower before dressing up and putting his hair in a half bun, grabbing his camera and leaving.

On the way to the bus stop (Doncaster may not be that big, he still needs to ride the bus to reach the center where all the shops and restaurants are), his stomach starts to hurt. " _maybe I should have eaten something before leaving_ " he thinks.

The ride is fairly fast and 10 minutes later, he finds himself saying goodbye to the bus driver with a huge smile on his face because he's that kind of person and hops down.

The city is beautiful, its colors mirroring his mood, all bright and happy. Not even his stomachache can ruin this although it's getting harder and harder to ignore it.

He starts taking pictures of everything and anything. A flower here, a beautiful woman in a pastel dress there. Soon, Harry finds himself in the main street where the prettiest and fanciest restaurants can be found. He finds a small bakery and takes pictures of the baked goods he sees, them reminding him of when he used to be a baker a few years prior. The florist on its left making an amazing model for his photographs and taking him back to the first time Robin bought his mother flowers. He was so young but their color was so incredible he could never forget them.

Focusing on his photographs gets harder and harder as his stomachache gets worse and worse. And an hour after leaving his house, Harry finds himself entering a restaurant, asking if he could use the loos. "I'm sorry," the waitress says "I'm not allowed to let you in, you're not a customer." she grimaces and Harry understands. He tells her so and leaves, intending to find someone who will let him.

In the third restaurant, the waiter allows him and he thanks every single God for this guy. "I'll have to come here and tip him really good next time." he thinks.

Once in the toilets, Harry finally lets it all go. Damn, who knew you could be hit with diarrhea in the middle of summer?! Not that there's a season for it but. You get the point.

When Harry is done, his stomach relieved, he turns around to reach for the toilet paper and....

"Oh no. Oh God please no. No no no." but yes, there's no doubt: the toilet paper is nowhere to be seen. He starts panicking, still sat on the throne. " _ha, you're the king of unexpected diarrhea_ " and then " _...that's probably why everyone hates my jokes..._ " No time for jokes though, he needs help. He tries to call the restaurant and on the 5th ring, he knows no one is going to pick up. He's screwed. He's royally screwed. " _ha, add that to the throne joke._ "

Finally, Harry decides to text Liam, one of the two people he met when he arrived. Liam was in his seat when he climbed on the train to Donny and had kept the number that Liam had kindly given afterwards, in case he needed " _someone to show you around. Was born and raised in Donny, know it like the back of my hand._ " Liam seems to be his best option. Not that he has a lot more of them anyway...

**_Hey Liam...it's Harry Styles. I was hoping you could help me? If it's not too much trouble?_**

Liam's answer comes fast enough and Harry jumps of happiness and mostly relief.

**_I am stuck in a -very- delicate position and I really need you to help me. I'm at Tino's, could you come....with toilet paper please?_**

Harry is mortified. Poor Liam will probably never talk to him ever again. Liam replies again and well...Harry is fucked. And not in the good way. I

 ** _I'm not in Donny at the moment. Zayn and I left for the weekend. We're in London. I'm sorry!!_**  

And well...yeah Harry is screwed. Not only because Liam can't come but also because the other person he knew here was Zayn and he's away with Liam. This is definitely one of the worst days of his life.

He thanks Liam and goes back to panicking. What is he going to do? He hopes he won't stay in here for too long because even though he can tolerate being stuck in a small space, it can only last too long before he starts feeling claustrophobic. He even goes as far as thinkin the book he carries in his rucksack is going to go down the toilet if he doesn't find a solution in less than 5 minutes.

Liam texts him again and Harry thinks he sees light. Maybe his book will live?

_**Use your lovoo radar, it'll find people near you, maybe someone will be able to help you? I hope it all works out because we're coming back on monday, that'll be a long ass weekend for you...** _

And then another:

**_Sorry that was a pretty bad -and unpredicted- pun_**

Harry thinks about it and finally turns the radar on. While it searches, he prays for someone to be near and help him. Because yes, it'll be a long ass weekend if he has to stay in here. The radar finds six people: four girls and two guys. There's no way in hell Harry is asking a girl to bring him toilet paper. He's desperate but not that desperate.

The first guy, a certain Niall Horan, doesn't answer his text after five minutes and Harry thinks it's not worth the wait so he texts the second person, Louis Tomlinson, answer right away.

**_Hello stranger, what can I do for you?_**

**_I really really need you not to laugh and come help me._**

**_Can you be any less specific?_**

**_It's kind of a funny story. See, I am stuck in a restaurant's toilets, yeah? And there is no toilet paper and I really need you to come and bring me some. Please? :)_ **

Louis Tomlinson's answer comes fast and Harry is (once again but what's new) mortified.

_**Mate, this seems to be serious business, I'm sorry that happened to you. Though I'd love to take a picture of your face right now, must be priceless. Text me the address and I'll come save you.** _

Harry thanks the gods above and texts Louis Tomlinson the restaurant's address before bracing himself for the worst. 15 minutes of absolute panic and the guy finally arrives. Harry thanks his lucky star, though he's not sure if he should, considering the situation he's in.

"I hope there really is a Harry Styles in here and it's not a joke."

"Believe me, I'd much rather this be a joke but it's not."

He hears the guy laugh and suddenly, the situation doesn't seem that bad anymore. Harry finishes his business and gets out of the stall.

"Hi, I'm Harry. I'd shake your hand but I think I should wash mine before."

He looks at the guy's face and yeah, the situation gets worse because not only is this Louis guy his savior but he's also the most gorgeous human being Harry has ever laid eyes on. Still, he laughs nonetheless and lets Harry wash his hands before introducing himself.

"Hi I'm Louis. Are you ready to go?"

....what?

"What? I mean, yeah but why?" Louis Tominson laughs and Harry swears he hears melodies.

"Since I saved you, I'd like you to repay me with a date." Louis Tominson answers and well, Harry is not gonna complain when this gorgeous pixie of a man asks him on a date after saving him.

"Seems pretty fair to me." Harry smiles and follows the guy out, not forgetting to look at his perky bum.

"You know, I'm glad you found me on Lovoo because my weekend was pretty boring. My mates left Donny for the weekend, they're in London. Fucking lovers I hate them."

Harry laughs and he spends the afternoon at Louis' place, the man ( _"I'm older than you young Harold, I'm not just a boy, I'm a man, thank you very much" "my name's not Harold" "sure Henry"_ ) taking the piss the whole time ( _"who enters a bathroom stall and doesn't check if there's toilet paper?!"_ ) and Harry taking pictures ( _"but Louis! Your view is beautiful" "it's just a park Harvey" "but...flowers!"_ ) and drinking all of Louis' tea stash ( _"Oi!! Are you paying for that tea?!" "no...but I'm cute?" "yeah yeah whatever floats your boat Hunter"_ ). Throughout the afternoon, Harry feels his stomach tying itself in knots but in a good way.

 

And a few years later, when Louis says 'I do' and the first picture Harry took of them is showed behind them ( _"Harold, you're not taking a picture of me when I just woke up" "but Lou, you're beautiful" Louis smiles his softest and fondest smile and Harry clicks the button, the moment captured forever_ ) Harry thinks yeah, getting stuck for an hour in the loos of a restaurant without toilet paper wasn't that bad actually.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to tell me what you think of this, i'm on twitter @almightybiebsus.
> 
> thank you for reading !!!


End file.
